Playing Doctor
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny decides to take classes to be a Healer as a back up plan to her Quidditch career. With exams coming up, she's afraid of failing; her professor suggests practicing on someone. Her practice patient: a raven headed, green eyed wizard. Harry didn't know what he was getting himself into. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Playing Doctor

Ginny Weasley sat in a classroom with wall to wall posters of the human body. One was the skeleton, one was the muscles, and the others were the organs. Her decision to take classes to become a Healer was a shock to everyone. In response to the question "Why?" she replied that she 'wanted something to do with her time that would help my future, if in the event I found myself unable to play Quidditch.'

Her boyfriend Harry Potter was more then supportive, he even offered to help pay for the classes, since Ginny's parents wasn't financially able to. She made a plan to pay him back once she was done, but he must have read her mind.

"_Ginny, you've talked about being a Healer since, I don't really know for sure. You can repay me another way. Maybe by taking care of me when I'm injured during Auror training and on the job after training."_

Ginny laughed to herself as her thoughts went back to that conversation.

"Miss Weasley" a voice said. Ginny snapped back to reality and realized that her professor was talking to her.

"I asked if you know why sometimes we resort to using some Muggle techniques in our examinations."

Ginny knew the answer to this since she seen Madam Pomfrey use her hands to feel different parts of her patient's body. If she had a Knut, each time Harry was in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, and seen Madam Pomfrey poke and prod Harry, she'd be rich.

Ginny finally replied "Because magic wouldn't be able to tell you if a patient is in pain anywhere or that there's something wrong that magic didn't pick up". Healer Jones looked at her student "You've been learning under Poppy haven't you?"

Ginny smiled. "She was our school nurse and I've witnessed many of her examinations."

"Yes, she has Jones, if I had a Knut each time that boyfriend of hers was in my hospital wing I'd be rich" Poppy Pomfrey informed Healer Jones as she came into the classroom. On Ginny's first day of class, the first question she got…..Are you Harry Potter's girlfriend? She smiled and said yes.

Healer Jones and Madam Pomfrey was collecting parchment from a desk in the room. "An exam is coming up to test to see how you're doing. On the parchment is what the exam will cover. After passing out the parchment, class is dismissed.

As Ginny was packing her things, Madam Pomfrey approached her. "I'm glad that you are taking these classes, it's good to have a Plan B".

Ginny smiled "Yes it is. Mum was surprised as was everyone else, except Harry. He knew that if I wasn't doing Quidditch, Healer was my second career choice. He's been encouraging and supportive, since I'm encouraging and supportive in his Auror training."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "And how is my favorite patient?"

Ginny smiled and laughed. It was true that Harry was in the hospital wing the most out of the other students at Hogwarts.

"He's good, he's still living with us, he's got few months of training and he'll be done. He has a calendar counting down the days that he's done".

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, "I'm sure, that you'll be able to take care of him if he gets hurt on the job".

Ginny looked at her mentor. "I already have, he has come home bruised and looking like death warmed over. He started after I began my final year at Hogwarts. They say the first year was the hardest. For Harry, it was the second year; he and Ron have been really put through the ringer. Luckily this time I'm home and I can be the one who can relief Mum from taking care of both of them."

Madam Pomfrey chuckled at this. "She loves taking care of them. Now she leaves them to me and Hermione. She takes care of Ron, leaving Harry to me. I've healed bruises and cuts, I've practiced wrapping when he sprained his wrist once, but primarily, I've been encouraging and supportive. I enjoy just taking care of him, despite the fact he is so stubborn. With our busy schedules we try to make time for each other and being in the same house makes that easy."

"I bet it does". Madam Pomfrey smiled at one of her former patients.

"Even though most of the time when we're spending time together I'm rubbing the knots out of his back, or he's venting over training, and he in turn, does the same for me. Since I'm taking these classes, my brothers have been willing participants of helping me learn the diagnostic spells, Ron and George so far, and Harry has also been helpful, in assisting me with my assignments."

Madam Pomfrey smiled "Tell Harry hello for me, it's been really nice catching up with you" Ginny picked up her bag "I will, see you next week".

Ginny walked to the apparition point and turned on the spot. She found herself outside of the gate at the Burrow. She walked in the house where her mother was cooking in the kitchen "Mum, I'm home". Molly walked over to where her daughter stood and hugged her.

"Dinner will be ready once your father gets home".

Ginny wandered into the sitting room where she found Ron and Hermione sitting in a chair that was big enough for the two of them to sit in.

"How was class today Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Great, I've gotten exams coming up and they gave us a parchment with the information on it that we need to know."

Ron looked at his sister and before he could say anything Ginny said "Ron don't worry, I'm not going to practice on you, I actually thinking about asking Harry" Ginny looked around the room.

"Where's Harry?"

Before she was given an answer, she felt strong arms wrap around her and a head on her shoulder. "That answers my question". Ginny turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "Hello, Love. How was your day?" Ginny asked Harry. "Long, I'm glad it's over, yours?"

"Good, I've got to practice some exams and spells for the exams coming up and I need a patient".

Harry looked at Ginny with a knowing look on his face. "Exactly what do you mean by you need a patient, by someone to practice on?" Ginny nodded. "I explain more after supper".

Molly had called them into the kitchen for dinner, Arthur told them about his day, Molly asked the boys how training was going and the response was Harry and Ron replied in unison "fine", not wanting to relive the day's events. Hermione told them about the elf rights law she was working on, whacking Ron and kicking Harry when they both pretended to be a sleep and snoring loudly. Ginny told him about her class that day and when she mentioned that she was going be watching a film on labor and delivery at the next maternity class, Harry all but stuffed a roll her month to spare them the details of that.

After dinner, Molly and Arthur told them that they were leaving for a convention in the morning and they would be gone a week. After dinner the four young adults was in Ginny's bedroom, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron talked until it was time to go to bed.

"Oh, here is that parchment". She handed it to Hermione; Ron looked at it and then looked at Harry.

"So you need to practice these on someone" Hermione asked "I'm actually thinking of asking….." Ginny looked Harry with her puppy dog eyes. Ron handed him the parchment. "It doesn't look that back". Harry informed Ron.

When Ginny left the room with Hermione to get some tea, Ron told Harry "Turn to page 4". Harry did as he was told and Ron laughed at Harry's face of shock and fear. Page 4 was the instructions on the muggle physical exam, an examination that Harry avoided at all costs.

"I didn't say I would do it did I?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't say yes.

Ron said "No, but knowing Ginny, she'll sweet talk you into it".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Ginny was looking over the parchment, Ron and Hermione where talking about their plans for the day, Harry was sitting next to Ginny, silently eating breakfast. Ginny looked at Harry.

"Harry…" he cut her off.

"Yes, Gin, I'll be your patient, just go easy on me".

Ginny smiled and hugged him. "Let me get my bag and we'll go". Harry's head shot up "Go….where?" Ginny looked at the puzzled Harry.

"My bedroom, I'll explain when we get up there". Harry followed her, looking at Ron he looked him with a scared look on his face when he mouthed to Ron "Help me". "You're on your own" Ron mouthed back.

Harry followed Ginny up to her room, with each step his stomach tied in a tighter knot. Ginny opened the door to her room, gather her school things and walked out the door.

"Um, where are you going?" Harry had no clue what she was about to say. "St. Mungo's, the healer school department, they have a place where students like me can go and practice. They set it up yesterday, we can go to the apparition point and it will take us there".

Harry nodded and followed her. "Don't worry, it would be just us, I've gotten a room assigned to me and put this one and know will know it's you." Ginny handed Harry the cap he used at Ginny's games. When he wore the cap, he was unrecognizable. Harry slipped on the cap and walked to the apparition spot outside of the garden gate of the Burrow. They turned on the spot and found themselves at St. Mungo's healer school. Ginny walked to the witch at the desk and got directions to her room. Ginny thanked the witch and summoned Harry to follow.

When they reached the door Ginny placed her hand on the knob and turned to Harry.

"Here we go". Ginny opened the door and found it to be set up just like a doctor's office, all the equipment in the corner of the room placed on a cart. The exam table was placed in the middle of the room.

On the wall next to the door were the typical cabinets, desk and sink. The first thing that was noticed when walking in the room was the muggle scales. On the desk was another parchment. Ginny closed the door and walked to the desk. The parchment was her step by step instructions for the physical exam. Harry had followed her in the room

"Which exam are you going to do first?" Harry asked. Ginny looked over the parchment and finally replied. "The muggle exam". Harry gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny approached the sink and proceeded to wash her hands; she picked up a paper towel and turned to a scared Harry.

"I'll start with scales and weigh you. So, take off your shoes." Harry did as he was told and stepped on the scale. The scale was digital and the numbers soon appeared on the screen.

"Okay, looks good". Harry stepped off and looked at Ginny. He asked "where do you want me?"

Ginny looked Harry. "Up on the table". Harry did as he was told. Ginny looked over her parchment as Harry sat at the edge of the examination table.

"Okay I will go over with you what I'm going to do" Ginny pulled the cart over and picked up the different tools. "Dad will have a ball with all this stuff, anyway" she muttered to herself.

Picking up thermometer she started. "You're familiar with this and what here aren't you familiar with?" Harry gave a look "As many times as I've been to Madam Pomfrey or the hospital wing for that matter, I know what everything is….except for that". Harry said point towards the equipment in the corner.

"That I will explain what it is when we're done" Ginny explained, than looked at the parchment. "Okay I'm starting with vitals which is temperature and blood pressure."

Ginny put the thermometer in Harry's mouth and wrapped the blood pressure cuff over his arm. She placed the ear pieces of the stethoscope in her ears and bell under the cuff and started to pump the cuff.

The thermometer beeped and the blood pressure cuff deflated. "Blood pressure's normal 110/75, temperature 98.6", Ginny place two fingers on Harry's neck "pulse is a little quick, nervous about something?"

"Not really" Harry answered quick, too quick.

Ginny looked at Harry, "Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you or something". Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's been a while since I've been to the healer". Ginny looked at Harry "How long a while?"

"After the battle, when you dragged me to Madam Pomfrey." Ginny looked shocked "Almost two years ago, what about when you got hurt in Auror Training?"

"That wasn't a full exam, Gin".

"Okay" Picking up the Otoscope, Ginny approached Harry. "I'm going to check your ears, next" Ginny informed Harry. Moving from the right and then to the left, she check Harry's ears. Attaching the light attachment, "I'm going to check your eyes next, off with the glasses". Shining the light in Harry's eyes, Ginny asked "when did you see the eye doctor last?"

Harry sighed "Appointment has been made for next month" Flicking her ward at the wall an eye chart appeared. "With your glasses back on, read me the lowest line you can" Harry read her the third line from the bottom.

"Let me see your glasses for a second" Ginny asked. Harry hands Ginny his glasses.

"Your eyesight really is terrible" Ginny handed his glasses back "Hermione said the same thing once". Ginny picked up her wand "Lumos" using her hand she tilted Harry's head back and used her thumb to look in his nose. "Looks good" letting Harry's head go she stopped his head when she looked him in the eye.

"Open wide" Ginny placed a wooden stick in Harry's mouth on his tongue. "Looking good so far". Laying the Otoscope back on the table with the rest of her tools, Ginny then took her hands and started feeling and pressing on Harry's forehead, around his face, moving down his neck.

"What's next?" Harry asked when Ginny wrote some things down on her paper. "Heart and lungs." Picking up the stethoscope, Ginny placed the ear pieces in her ears. Moving to Harry's back, she moved her hand with the bell of the stethoscope in her hand under his shirt. "Take a deep breath" Harry nodded and toke a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Again and hold" Harry complied with her wishes. After four minutes of listening to his lungs she moved to his heart.

Moving to stand in front of Harry she moved her hand from his back to his chest, under his shirt. "Breath normal" she ordered kindly. Harry breathed in and out normally. He watched Ginny's face as she looked like she was deep in concentration.

Ginny removed her hand from under his shirt and wrote down some notes on her paper. "Okay, the next thing I need to do is what I need to practice the most, what I'm going to do is using the stethoscope, I'm going to be listening to your bowels and other digestive noises, okay, lay down on the table"

Harry laid back on the table and Ginny pulled his shirt up to his ribs. "I'm going to be listening to your stomach". Ginny moved the stethoscope to the four sections of Harry's abdomen. "Your tummy is really noisy; I thought Ron's was loud".

Next came what Harry dreaded the most. When Ginny removed the stethoscope and placed it back on the table, Ginny paused. "Next I'm going to press around on your abdomen, let me know if anything hurts. Okay?" Harry nodded.

"I'll have to do this twice once with light pressure and again with deep". Ginny started pressing on Harry's lower abdomen, moving across his stomach moving upwards, repeating the process with deep palpation, occasionally looking at Harry's face for signs of distress.

"Is the pressure too much" Harry shook his head no.

Ginny continued pressing on different areas of Harry's stomach. She checked his liver, kidneys and aorta. When she pressed down on Harry's stomach to check his spleen, she felt him jerk under her hand. "Harry did that hurt?" Harry shook his head "not really."

Ginny removed her hands from Harry's stomach and wrote down some notes on her paper. She then picked her wand.

Then with a wave of her hand, the table Harry was laying on, moved closer to the equipment that was in the corner of the room.

"If I become a healer, I'd like to be one who takes care of pregnant women and babies. So…"

"Ginny" Harry leaned his head up to look at his bare stomach, running a hand across his skin. "I'm not pregnant."

"I know, but I need to practice using this machine." Ginny picked up a bottle that resembled a ketchup bottle, she seen in the diner her and Hermione had lunch in once.

She positioned the bottle of gel over Harry's stomach. She squirted out some side to side on Harry's lower abdomen. Picking up the transducer, Ginny placed on Harry's stomach and started moving in around Harry's lower abdomen.

Taking the bottle of gel, Ginny then squirted some up and down Harry's stomach. Moving the transducer to Harry's middle abdomen, Ginny pointed out the bowels and the other digestive organs.

Ginny moved the transducer over Harry's stomach, she light pressed in under his right rib.

"Harry, take a deep breath for me and hold". Harry did as he was told, wincing as Ginny pressed the transducer into Harry's side.

"Let it out" Harry exhaled and looked at Ginny "What exactly are you doing?" he asked after the third time. Ginny moved the transducer to Harry's left side. "I was checking your liver and your gallbladder."

Ginny moved the transducer over Harry's stomach. "Are you almost done?" Ginny noticed there was a hint of a whine in his voice. "My back is starting to hurt and my butt is numb".

"Yes, I'm almost done". Ginny moved the transducer around Harry's stomach one more time before she removed it from his stomach; she then proceeded to wiping the gel off Harry's stomach.

"Okay you can sit up, we're going to the next room". 

Harry sat up, pulling down his shirt and following Ginny to the room next door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny led Harry into the room next door. It was laid out similarly to the one they just left.

"Okay Harry on the table" Ginny laid her things down on the desk as Harry perched himself at end of the examination table.

Ginny picked up her wand and motioned for Harry to lay down.

"I'm going to run diagnostics spells, if something feels uncomfortable let me know."

Harry nodded as Ginny began waving her wand from his head to his feet. She made some notes on the findings of the diagnostics.

After sometime, she approached Harry's side and pulled up his shirt. She placed her hand on Harry's stomach and started running wand less diagnostic spells. She looked off her paper to recite each one.

When she was done, she pulled down his shirt and made some more notes on her pad.

"Okay I'm done." Ginny made some more notes and allowed Harry to sit up on the table.

Harry followed Ginny out the door and to the apparition point.

Since Arthur and Molly were gone and Ron and Hermione were having dinner with her parents, Harry and Ginny decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron. They ordered the chicken meal and discussed their plans for the rest of the week.

When they finished with their meal, they got floo powder from Tom and flooed home to the Burrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they returned to the Burrow, Harry headed up to his room to review some of his Auror textbooks and notes. He had one of his exams coming up and he didn't want to fail it. Ginny had gone to gather laundry to wash in the morning. She found him on his bed, cross legged, reviewing his notes and textbook. Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down behind Harry.

She snaked her hand under his shirt and let her fingers knead Harry's back. She moved up to Harry's shoulders and started massaging his shoulders.

"Thanks for being my patient today" Ginny said as she rubbed her hand down Harry's back.

"Welcome, I told you if you ever needed help I'll help you."

She smiled as Harry leaned back against her as she rubbed Harry's tight muscles in his back.

"Another exam coming up?" she asked. Harry nodded, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I can tell" Ginny continued to rub his back, eventually all the tightness and knots were gone.

Ginny stayed there, until she realized that Harry was falling asleep. She gently laid him down in the bed and laid his head on the pillows. She picked up his feet and gently removed the socks from his feet. He tried sleeping in them, but they would end up off his feet and on the other side of the room.

Ginny the covered up Harry with a quilt and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Harry" she whispered in his ear, quietly leaving the room.

Ginny spent some time before she went to bed, reviewing her notes. She smiled at how smooth the practice exam went that morning. She was confident that she would pass, but there were some parts of the exam she wanted to continue to practice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry stumbled out of the floo two days later. Complete exhaustion had set in and Harry let himself fall gracefully on the floor, only for Ron to land on top of him.

"Geez Harry, you could have waited until you made it to the couch" Ron mumbled into Harry's back.

"I have no energy left. I don't think I can move" he replied.

The two boys laid there for a minute or two and then they felt themselves floating in the air. Ron turned his head and seen his sister and girlfriend with their wands pointing to them.

Hermione moved Ron to the couch while Ginny moved Harry close to her and helped him climb the stairs to his room.

Ginny lead him to his bed, where he collapsed out of exhaustion.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"We had the final exam today" Harry explained, his voice muffled by his pillow

"Rough day?"

"Understatement" he mumbled.

Ginny started rubbing Harry's back, trying to relax the tight muscles she felt in his back. Harry sighed in relaxation as he felt her massage working on his back.

Ginny changed Harry into his pajamas and covered him with a quilt letting him sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day before Ginny's exam, she was found pacing the floor of her room. She ran through all the procedures in her head. She had practiced the abdominal exam on Harry many times. He never complained once.

"Harry" she called. Harry entered her room a few seconds later.

"You called?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I need a favor".

"What?"

"I need to go over the abdominal exam again. The muggle version" Ginny explained.

"And you need me to be your patient". Harry figured out what she was asking.

Harry entered her bedroom further and shut the door behind him, casting a silencing charm and locking charm.

"Thanks sweetie".

Harry laid down on her bed as Ginny ran thought the magical exam in her head. She pulled up his shirt and ran her wand over Harry's abdomen.

Then she placed her hand on Harry's belly, running other diagnostic charms.

"When do you have your Auror's medical exam?" Ginny asked.

Harry paused for a moment. The Head Auror arranged a week at St. Mungo's for the new Aurors to have their medical evaluation. Harry had heard from other Aurors that exam was a combination of magical and Muggle exams from head to toe. Some even had horror stories and made Harry decide that when he was his turn, Ginny was coming with him.

"I haven't heard yet" Harry replied eventually.

"You sure?" Ginny asked. She knew Harry was nervous about his upcoming exam.

"I'm sure". Harry hoped that Ginny would let it drop for the time being.

"Okay". Ginny pulled out her Muggle stethoscope and placed it on Harry's lower abdomen. She moved the diaphragm across his belly, listening in the four quadrants.

"When you go to the healer, mention his gurgling, it doesn't sound normal". Ginny was secretly concerned. The noise she was hearing wasn't normal and could possibly be a sign of a major problem.

"Okay now, I need to do percussion, which is where I tap my fingers on your stomach" Ginny explained. She then began tapping Harry's lower abdomen, going across his abdomen and moving up.

"How am I doing? Anything hurt?"

"Good, nothing hurts". Harry had to keep from laughing when Ginny tapped along his sides, where he was the most ticklish.

Ginny then warned Harry that she was going to start palpating his abdomen. She started to lightly palpate his abdomen, occasionally asking Harry if anything hurt or was tender. He would answer no every time.

She then proceeded to deeply palpate his abdomen. Again Harry didn't complain about any pain or tenderness.

Then Ginny finished the exam, allowing Harry to sit up.

"Ginny, you'll do great. You'll pass this exam. I know you will."

Ginny smiled at Harry. He had a lot of confidence in her and knew she would pass.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few weeks later, Ginny was pacing the floor of the Burrow's kitchen. She then saw an owl flying towards the kitchen window. She slowly approached the owl, taking the envelop from it.

She opened the envelop and felt relieved.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_Congratulations have passed your examinations. You are currently number three in the class. Your scores were among the highest of your class. Please note that the final exam is three months away and by keeping up the scores you are getting, you'll graduation with honors._

_Hope You are Well,_

_Mirada Matters,_

_Director of St. Mungo's Healer Education_

Ginny was ecstatic, she passed! She then heard the sound someone apparating and knew it was Harry, given the time of day. He had passed his final exam and was not a fully fledged Auror.

Ginny swung the door open and shouted "I passed, I passed my exam".

She leaped into Harry's arms and he swung her around. When he did set her down, he kissed her.

"I knew you would pass. I'm proud of you". Harry followed Ginny into the Burrow. Harry took off his Auror robe and tossed it on the back of a kitchen chair.

"So, when you become a healer, will you take care of me?"

Ginny smiled and cupped his face in her hands.

"Harry, I took care of you when you were sick. Many times I sat at your bedside and nursed you back to health. I will always take care of you, sick or injured, I will take care of you, healer or not".

Harry knew she was right. Anytime he got sick, she was there, taking care of him. Molly would bring her meals to her and watch Harry just so Ginny could use the bathroom.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the table. It was just the two of them and he was cooking dinner that night.

Ginny may never have gotten a job as a healer, but her knowledge came in handy when Harry got sick or injured as the years went on. She also used it to play doctor with Harry.

Of course, Harry would be a good little patient and never complain about playing doctor.


End file.
